Chinese (Civ2)
The Chinese civilization is a default civilization in Civilization II. Color The Chinese are a teal civilization. A game including the Chinese will not include the , , or . Leaders The default male leader of the Chinese is Mao Tse Tung ("MAO zuh-DONG"), a former way of writing Mao Zedong. Chairman Mao (1893–1976) was a communist revolutionary and ruler who won the Chinese Civil War, restructured Chinese society, and fitfully continued China's modernization. His continuing personality cult includes a famous portrait and the Little Red Book. The default female leader is Wu Zhao ("WOO JAO"), another name for Wu Zetian ("WOO zuh-TEE-inn"; 624–705), the only officially-recognized empress in Chinese history. She expanded Chinese influence in central Asia and Korea and was a patron of Chinese Buddhism, notably including the Longmen Grottoes. Chinese leaders use the default titles except under communism. A Chinese comrade is known as a "chairman" (male) or "chairperson" (female). Personality The Chinese AI, like the ', is civilized. City list The default Chinese list is a grabbag of pinyin, traditional, and misspelled modern PRC, Taiwanese, North Korean, and colonial cities and neighborhoods. For the most part, the beginning of the list continues the traditional spellings used by the ''Civ1'' Chinese list and most of the additions use pinyin. # Beijing (default capital) # Shanghai # Canton # Nanking # Tsingtao # Xinjian # Chengdu # Hangchow # Tientsin # Tatung # Macao # Anyang # Shantung # Chinan # Kaifeng # Ningpo # Paoting # Yangchow # Shenyang # Qingdao # Wuchang # Chengsha # Fuzhou # Haikou # Kunming # Guiyang # Lanzhou # Taiyuan # Jinan # Lhasa # Harbin # Pyongyang # Jilin # Taipei # Weihai # Dalian # Hefei # Suzhou # Zhanjiang # Tongren # Chonqing # Xian # Yinchuan # Hengyang # Chengde # Lushun # Yantai # Tonghua # Fuyu # Linqing # Wuxi # Wenzhou # Kowloon # Taichung When this list is completed, the game continues with the names in the extra cities list. When that list is completed, the game cycles back to the top of this list with "Beijing" again. Khanbaliq, which appears as Khanbalyk in the Mongol city list, was located within present-day Beijing. Quinsay, which also appears in the Mongol list, was Marco Polo's scribe's misspelling of Xingzai, a former name of Hangzhou (Hangchow on this list). Tsingtao and Qingdao are the same name of the city in different romanizations; the same thing occurs with Chinan and Jinan. At the time of Civilization II’s 1996 release, Macao had not yet been transferred from Portuguese control. Although Hong Kong had not been handed over from British control either, its neighborhood Kowloon appears on the list. Wuchang has been a district of Wuhan since 1949; Lushun is a misspelling of Lüshunkou, a distict of Dalian, also included on the list. Shantung is a former spelling of Shandong Province, not a city. Xinjian is either a misspelling of the Xinjiang Autonomous Region or a minor suburb of Nanchang, omitted from the list. Chongqing is misspelled Chonqing; Changsha is misspelled Chengsha; Xi'an ("SHEE-ahn") is misspelled Xian ("SHYEN"). Category:Civilizations (Civ2) Category:Chinese